I Think I'm in Love
by YokoKitsune13
Summary: After battling with his thoughts for the millionth time that night, Dean's finally had enough.


It was Thursday, around 9:00pm. The boys were in a town called Salina, Kansas state, currently bogged down in a fairly decent motel scanning through a ton of myths and lore to figure out how to find and kill their latest, unidentified monster.

Sam was sitting on the queen sized bed on his side of the room which was closest to the door. The retro colored comforter was almost completely covered by old books, news reports and papyrus scrolls of all kinds and origins. Across the room at the window next to the door, there was a simple wooden table with two chairs on either side and Dean was seated in one, a beer sat next to his hand as he poured over the book he had picked up from a pile in front of him that had barely been touched.

Dean stared at the pages, eyes running over the black scrawl describing something about a Pishtaco. Whatever that was, it was of course not what they were looking for. The research was going slow, and they already had three dead bodies in town, gearing up for a third if the signs were anything to go on, and it didn't help that anytime he got into reading something his mind would continuously stray to a topic that he had been trying to avoid for the past couple of weeks.

He didn't need to think about it right now. In fact, he didn't want to think about it at all. He had much rather keep his emotions locked away behind a six inch thick, steel reinforced vault door where he would occasionally go to dust them off once in a while. This was just frustrating.

He took a sip from the bottle, staring absently at the lime green floral wallpaper in front of him. Sam looked up to see that his brother had gotten lost in thought...again. It wasn't the first time that night. In fact, this had been going on all day. On the way into town he remembered telling Dean about the case but the older Winchester hadn't responded, he had to call his name a couple of times before he snapped out of whatever it was he was thinking about.

Even now as Sam stared at Dean with his eyebrows raised, the blonde hadn't noticed. Sam decided that he was gonna get to the bottom of this, starting with trying to get his attention. "Dean...?"

"Dean..." he tried again.

Sam tilted his head to get a better look at Dean's expression. He was completely out of it, eyes glazed, jaw slack, the works. Sam tried again, louder "Dean!"

After a few seconds Dean blinked, turning to look at him slowly "huh?" Sam knitted his eyebrows together in mild concern "You okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately"

"Uh...yeah, I'm good" the blonde picked up his beer and took another sip, refocusing on the book. Sam wanted to question him some more, but decided against it. Dean was stubborn, if he didn't want to talk about something; he wasn't going to talk about it no matter how much Sam badgered him. So he left it alone...for now letting his eyes fall back to his own book resting on his jeans clad knee and a comfortable silence fell over them once more, only broken by the rustling of the pages as they were turned.

After about half an hour, Dean picked up another book, giving up on the previous one, but it didn't take more than ten minutes before he tossed it aside as well. He slumped back in the chair and groaned as he ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Sam looked up and chuckled. "No luck?"

"Nah..."

Silence again. Dean had returned to studying the wallpaper and Sam closed the book putting it aside to swing his foot off the bed and face his brother. "Dean...is there something bothering you? You know; something you want to talk about?"

"I think I might be in love with someone" he whispered it, as if it was just a thought. Sam froze and Dean blinked and looked at his little brother with clear eyes and surprise. "That...I mean, that's not-"

Sam laughed a little shaking his head 'Save it Dean, it's already been said, plus it explains why you've been sighing and acting like a space cadet all day'

"Whatever..."

"So who is it?" Sam said, smug smile in place and leaning forward as if that would help him to hear better.

"Forget it. I ain't saying anything more about this. I wasn't even supposed to mention...that"

"Tough! I'm already interested so you know I won't stop till you tell me"

"Sam. Drop it..."

"Nope."

Dean groaned "It's not important"

"Like hell it's not!"

"Ugh. I can't tell you cause I don't...I'm not sure if..."

Sam raised his brow in expectation "If...what?"

Dean hesitated "if...if you know..."

Sam stared at him and he let out a resigned sigh "If I really...like the person like that"

Sam remained silent, not moving his eyes from his brother. An awkward silence had begun and Dean Winchester regretted opening his damn mouth, especially when Sam's only response was a dumbfounded "What?"

Dean glared at him.

Sam shook his head, waving his hands around as if to say hold on a minute "Let me get this straight...you don't know...if you love this person?" he said with an open mouthed smile that pulled up the side of his mouth slightly.

"I swear if you're making fun of me, I'm gonna shoot you in the leg"

Sam scoffs still smiling "I'm not, really it's just kind of...strange?"

"How is it strange? Can't I a guy be unsure?"

"Well yeah, it's just...it's weird that you don't know if it's love or just attraction. You're usually pretty clear on that"

"Look I ain't sure alright? And I don't plan to tell you any details till I'm positive that this is something...well something"

Sam raised his eyebrows and flattened his lips "Alright fine. How do you plan to find out?"

"Sam..."

"Just asking, I mean it's been bothering you for a while obviously so don't you think you should...do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, finding out if you actually 'love' them could be a start"

"Funny..."

Dean thought for a minute and decided that he had no idea how to find that out. Really, he's hardly ever felt anything for any of the women he had ever been with, well except for Cassie but he summed that up to teenage hormones and frivolous ideas. Everyone else was just mild attraction. He had no idea what this was, even with the little experience he had with 'love' before.

"Well you're the one who's always so good at all this touchy feely crap, why don't you give me some ideas then?"

Sam eyes widened "Uh...What?"

Dean slumped in his chair and took a gulp of the beer not looking at his brother "You heard me"

"Did you just ask me for love advice?"

"Humor me Mr. Psychic"

"I'm not psychic anymore Dean you know that. What am I even supposed to say anyway?"

"You're the one who should be giving the advice here"

Sam looked completely lost as he tried to figure out where to start. This was slightly...awkward. To say the least of the entire situation.

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose then leaned over the table on his elbows "Uh...how about you tell me how it felt, like when you were with...Jess or, or Madison, or heck I'd even settle for Ruby at this point because my situation is weird and that was definitely weird."

"Hey, first off I was not in love with Ruby"

"Yeah? You could've fooled me"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, please before I get any older"

Sam rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought, his feelings for Jessica were going to be hard to dig up but he was willing to do it because Dean needed him to, however odd that might be. A few minutes passed as he gathered his thoughts, trying to shake the sleep off so he could think straight.

"Okay...so let me see if I can get this right. When you're with someone you like...even generally, it's supposed to feel good, you know like, you should feel happy around them, energetic, you get excited when you see them"

As Sam spoke, Dean's thoughts wondered as he connected each feeling, the ones that he'd experienced already; most of the time he was happy to see them, if he was completely honest he was always happy to see them. He noted that there were times when he was at the lowest point, the darkest hour and somehow, they made him smile. There was the time he was without Sam; that was a hard time for him...for both of them actually because they were facing something big too. That night they went out and he laughed so hard, harder than he had ever laughed in a very long time. It was also the first time he had seen them laugh, though it was quiet, slightly unsure and mostly confused, it was good. It was the most fun he'd had in years.

"Then there's like, this feeling you get when they smile, laugh or even just talk. If they aren't here then you constantly think about them, what are they doing? Where are they? Are they alright? Stuff like that..." he remembered thinking that those eyes were amazing once, and that they should smile more often, because it was always so soft, so sincere. The way they spoke was endearing once you got used to it, and it hadn't taken long for Dean to get used to it. He often thought about where they were, they were always off somewhere for days, weeks and more recently it's been a couple months, but he knew it was because they had to.

"You find that you can't stay mad at them, you feel pain when they're hurt..." If it's one thing Dean knew about himself, it's that he had no problem holding a grudge, and he would always, always follow through. With them though, there was nothing they could do that Dean wouldn't forgive...with time of course, but that was just how he was, he knew deep down that he wouldn't be mad, just hurt...or worried most likely. He always got aggressive when he was worried. He didn't even want to think about them getting hurt, he couldn't stand it, even when they would often say it was alright.

"You know Dean, now that I think about it the easiest way would be to just make a move and feel it for yourself instead of me explaining all this..."

Sam paused to see that Dean had wondered off in deep thought for the infinite time. "Dean...!"

The blonde looked up from the table but didn't turn to Sam. Sam scowled "Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Huh? Yeah of course..."

"Dean..."

"I'm gonna go for a drive" Dean said as he got up suddenly, he grabbed the keys off the table and picked up his jacket off the back of the chair near the door, shrugging it on. Sam just watched him silently. He opened the door, looking back at Sam who was still watching him from the bed "Uh...call me if anything serious comes up"

"Yeah, okay" Sam watched as he closed the door and waited till he heard the Impala start, before letting a knowing smile spread across his face. "...It's about damn time"

It was a little after eleven o clock, the roads were clear and quiet for the most part, with the occasional late truck or stray car. The quiet in the Impala was only broken by the soft purr of her engine as Dean drove; no destination in mind, his thoughts wondering. What should he say? How was he going to do this? He didn't remember when stuff like this had become so complicated. "You know, I should just get this over with..."

He sighed "Hey, I know you're probably busy but...I really need to talk to you, just for a little bit...so y'know...drop in...if you can"

He glanced in the passenger seat and the rearview mirror in turn, sighing when they both looked the same as they always did. Okay. That was okay, it usually took some time despite the common view that they always came when he called. They're busy, obviously.

No sooner had he thought that, there was a gentle yet familiar swoosh of wings and then the greeting that usually followed "...Hello, Dean"

His eyes broke from the road to regard the person he had been thinking about differently for almost a month. "Cas..."

He hadn't changed at all, hair was still messy as if he had just woken up from a long nap, shirt tucked in, suit jacket unbuttoned and the matching tie crooked as always...and his trench coat looked surprisingly clean. Baby blue eyes turned to regard him as the hunter was still replaying that deep, sexy voice that he hadn't heard in so long as if to memorize it. Suffice to say that he hadn't responded yet, and it was a wonder that the car was still on the right side of the road.

"Dean...is everything okay?" No, everything was not okay; he just thought the angel's voice was sexy.

Dean snapped his head back towards the road straightening the car just before it started banking. What was he thinking letting his gaze linger so long? He couldn't afford to crash Baby. His eyes flickered back briefly to the concerned man in his passenger seat before he cleared his throat and spoke "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine"

Castiel squinted at the hunter, trying to decipher what could possibly cause this weird behavior. The angel knew that Dean didn't usually call him unless something was wrong, and although that thought made his heart ache a bit, he knew that this was just the way that Dean showed he needed him, his way of inclusion into his little family. Castiel was always happy to help in whatever ways he could. Dean was supposed to know that, so why was he lying about being fine?

"Dean...where are you going...where's Sam?"

"He's at the motel..."

"Is something the matter...if you need my help with something please tell me-"

"Hey uh how are things with you? What have you been up to with the god squad?" Dean said suddenly cutting Castiel off and leaving him thoroughly confused.

"You...want to know about the angels?"

"Well...no not really, but that's where you've been for the past couple of weeks so, how's it been?"

Castiel looked away then, watching the car eat up the road in front of them as he thought "well it's been...tense. Raphael is trying to take over, but mostly they're all just confused as to what they should do now that the Apocalypse isn't happening. I've been trying to show them that they don't have to wait around for orders, that they have free will...but honestly, teaching free will to angels...it's like trying to teach poetry to fish" He smiled a little at that, a slight tilt of his head, gaze lowered before he raised it again.

Dean watched him, mesmerized by the soft turn of his lips, the small glimpse of white teeth and the gentle sound of his brief laugh. That's it, Dean decided that he needed to find a place to park the car or else they were gonna end up over turned in a ditch somewhere.

He scanned the tree line for some sort of turn off "well it sounds like you've been busy"

"Yes. That's true. I was even in the middle of something when you called-"

Whatever expression was on his face quickly fell when he heard that, a feeling of slight hurt and guilt washed over him as he stared at the road. He often forgot that Castiel was in the middle of a war and didn't need the distraction but was too nice to say anything about it. It wasn't like Dean didn't care, it's just that he often had no choice and Castiel was always the first person he wanted to trust with the important things, he was always so dependable. Still. "...sorry, if you're busy then you can go back. We can talk some other time"

"Dean..."

"It's no big deal really; I know you've got your hands full so just come back when you have time"

Castiel slowly reached over and put a hand on his shoulder causing the hunter to glance briefly at him "Dean, its fine...these days I'm always busy but not so much that I can't talk. I want to know what's bothering you"

Dean remained silent but after a few minutes he nodded as response. Spotting a thinning in the tree line up ahead he pulled off the road. The sound of gravel crunching under the tires filled the quiet atmosphere and then stopped as the tires rolled over soft tufts of grass that covered a small strip of field. He parked in the center and quietly got out, heading towards the trunk and grabbing two bottles of beer from the cooler. Castiel got out slowly, looking around as he closed the door.

The sky lay wide open like a dark blanket above them, unhindered by the glaring lights of any towns or cities. It was as if they were all alone in the world with only the sound of crickets and the occasional hooting of an owl to keep them company.

As Dean came back to the front of the car, Castiel's eyes focused on him as he leaned on the hood, not saying a word. The dark made his eyes a nice shade of bottle green as they gazed far away past the mountains in front of them to the thoughts that he wanted to get out. Castiel was patient.

As he joined the hunter on the hood of the Impala, he returned his gaze to the stars and smiled as a thought came to him.

"One of the things I've always liked about earth...is its stars. They are millions of miles away, and yet, somehow they are so good at putting things into perspective. Humans always seem to glean wisdom from their tiny light. I've always wondered why, but I suppose it's just one of their peculiar behaviors. The way they do things, sometimes illogical or strange things just for fun when it has no impact on their survival is interesting. I guess that's just one of the things that make humans so special"

Dean looked down at the beer in his hand before taking a sip, suddenly remembering he had brought two. He picked it up from beside him and handed it to Castiel. The angel tilted his head looking curiously at Dean, who smirked in response "I know you don't need it, but do it for fun anyway"

Castiel smiled in understanding as he took the bottle, yet he didn't open it. His eyes just gazed at it as the melted ice slid down the neck. His voice was soft when he spoke again "I've...learned the most from you, Dean"

Dean takes a sip of his beer as Castiel watches him fondly "I've learned the most important things from you"

"I really don't think I could teach you anything important"

"That's not true. You taught me that food is a wonderful thing"

Dean couldn't help laughing at that, a sort of muffled laughter paired with a grin that caused his shoulders to shake and Castiel smiled, feeling warm and happy that Dean was laughing, that he was able to make Dean laugh.

Dean was still smiling when he raised the bottle to take another drink "Well that wasn't hard to teach, it's a fundamental principle"

Blue eyes shone hearing the humor in his voice and he sighed, content as he continued "That is true...but you also taught me other things that are very important. You taught me to fight for what I believe in...that we all have choices, and there is nothing more important than family. You taught me that love can triumph over anything...well that and being downright stubborn...and a Winchester"

Dean was about to laugh at the last part which had erased some of the apprehension he felt when Cas mentioned the 'L' word, but it stuck in his throat as he looked up and found his eyes glued to the man standing beside him again. Castiel's eyes were raised to the sky, shining with childlike wonderment and a soft content smile lay on his chapped lips.

'All I gotta do is go over there and kiss him, easy right? I mean what could go wrong...he hates it and smites me...?'Dean took another sip of the beer.

'Eh, that's not so bad...' he tried to move like he was thinking but his feet wouldn't listen to what his brain was telling them to do 'Come on, just do it...'

His eyebrows knitted together in concentration and his gaze fell to the ground between them glaring at the stubbles of grass and pebbles there as if they had personally offended him. 'Dammit'

The angel turned to Dean then, his soft expression changing to concern when he saw the agonized expression the hunter was making. He took a step towards him touching his shoulder as a means to comfort him from whatever was causing him so much worry. "Dean...? What's the matter?"

The hunter looked up at the touch, relieved that he didn't have to move now because Castiel had closed the distance quite a bit, yet panicked because, well his brain had decided to undo his resolve now that the goal was in reach. Typical.

Blue eyes studied his every move, Dean turned away and they followed the movement of his head, saw the way his eyes clouded with doubt, never making eye contact. The fingers around the bottle tightened. He was even struggling to control his breathing and the angel could hear the thumping of his heart. He could feel what Dean was feeling, as it poured into him from the touch. Apprehension, nervousness and...need. A type of need that made Castiel want to move closer, to feel more of it. He did just that, he moved closer tilting his head so he could meet Dean's eyes.

Dean took a deep breathe through his nose and resolved himself slowly raising his eyes to the other, seeing that there was barely any space between them now. Even a breeze would have had a hard time passing.

Swallowing his earlier apprehension he leaned in carefully, watching for any reaction that would tell him this wasn't a good idea. Yet Castiel hadn't moved, and hadn't taken his eyes off Dean's. So with one quick movement he closed the space between them and covered Castiel's lips with his own. The gentle touch sent tiny rivulets of electricity spreading from where they connected. When he realized that he hadn't been smote yet he barely opened one eye to peek at Castiel.

The sight of the angel made his heart flutter, his eyes were closed, eyebrows slightly rose in surprise and his shoulders drooped as he leaned forward. Dean couldn't help it, he smiled into the kiss and used his free hand to grab hold of Castiel's waist pulling him flush against his chest and taking the opportunity when he opened his mouth slightly in surprise to enter with his tongue and deepen the kiss. Now that, that felt like someone had given him a booster shot filled with fireworks.

Dean's tongue lapped at the inside of Castiel's mouth, tasting every inch and suckling on Castiel's tongue, which after a few seconds, picked up the pattern and started to dance with Dean's, pushing gently into the other's mouth to explore this new space. It was warm and had the subtle taste of fermented barley and sugar and a taste that the angel could only describe as Dean's.

Dean was surprised by how quick Castiel learned and how good he was at kissing. He was smiling, he found that he couldn't stop smiling, even as he parted from the angel and quickly moved to his ear, trailing kisses down to his neck and moving the collar of his undershirt aside to place kisses along the exposed skin there. Castiel leaned his head away to give Dean room as he worked on the trail of marks he was already leaving, bringing small quiet gasps from his angel.

"...Dean" the hunter had begun to follow his kiss trail back up to Castiel's cheek and pecked him a couple times on the lips. In between each Castiel found the opportunity to ask "I-is this why you...called?"

Dean stopped, slightly embarrassed as he pulled away so that he could see Castiel's face. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was messier from where Dean's fingers had worked. His shirt was now crumpled and the tie was pulled aside and loosened. Dean trailed his gaze back up to the curious eyes looking up at him and cleared his throat, tilting his head the way he did when he had been caught doing something embarrassing "...maybe"

A moment passed before the blonde continued "To be honest Cas...I wanted to talk to you about uh...I think I'm in love...with you, but then this happened, which I honestly don't mind because it's pretty much saying the same thing..."

'Dean is in love...with me?' Castiel didn't hear anything else as his mind trailed off, feeling like he couldn't breathe...not that he needed to, still he felt like he was suffocating on the words that spilled from Dean's lips.

He let the words soak in before a smile broke out over his face surprising Dean, however not as much as when Castiel pushed his head back down and reconnected their lips in a more needy and passionate kiss that had Dean fighting with himself to not rip the angel's clothes off...mainly because he liked the trench coat.

Dean's fingers tangled in dark messy hair and he felt the back of his knees touch the fender of the car. He sat down and Castiel settled between his legs while Dean pulled them down so he was lying on the hood, Castiel's weight resting comfortably on top of him, he was losing his mind with every touch and every soft moan and oh my Chuck this was amazing. He vaguely wondered why he waited so damn long to do this. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer; it was as if a fire had been lit under his skin wherever Castiel touched.

"We...should go...inside-" before the words left Dean's lips properly, a feeling of vertigo washed over him and when he opened his eyes he almost choked.

Castiel was gazing up at him; his shirt untucked and undone, one hand idly loosening his tie. Castiel was one of the more powerful creatures he had ever met, yet he was lying there on the backseat of the Impala, completely open and vulnerable beneath him like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Dammit Cas...you are so fudging sexy" okay maybe that was supposed to stay in his head.

He was sure of it when Castiel's eyebrows pulled together in confusion "What does a frozen dessert have to do with sex?"

"Well, I could think of a lot of things. Too bad we don't have any" Dean didn't bother trying to explain that it wasn't exactly what he meant, instead he just smiled and went along with it.

"I can get some in a second-"

The hunter laughed softly, taking Castiel's tie and pulling it loose "I don't think I can wait"

Castiel had recovered from his high almost the minute they finished. He's an angel, it happens. Dean however had to take a moment to recover proper breathing and brain functions before opening his eyes. He let his body slump against the door and leaned his head against the cool window. Castiel watched him from the seat until his breathing evened out. Then he slowly raised himself using his elbows and moved to sit on Dean's lap, letting his fingers caress the hunter's cheek and jaw, his ear and the soft hairs at the back of his neck. Green eyes opened as he leaned in to kiss his lips and Dean moaned in satisfaction snaking one arm around the angel's waist, pulling him closer and relaxing into their slow, steamy make out.

"You look good wearing a rumpled half open shirt and sexed up hair" Dean whispered biting Castiel's bottom lip as the brunette chuckled.

"And here I thought you liked the trench coat..."

"Oh, I love it. It just hides...all of this" Dean gestured to all of Castiel's exposed skin and skimpy attire, then leaned in and nibbled his ear and exposed shoulder eliciting soft laughter from his angel.

"Dean...-"

Suddenly a very weird heavy metal rift filled the car startling Dean, who as soon as he realized that it was his phone ringing, scowled, cursed and then tried to ignore it with sweet kissing and foreplay. Castiel, oblivious as always and trying to be helpful, fished the offending phone out of the jeans that were hanging over the driver's seat and handed it to Dean.

"I think you should answer this"

Dean glanced very briefly at the phone. Curious blue eyes watched him and he met them with a mischievous smirk.

"You know what I think I should do?"

"Is that...a Rhetorical question?"

"No..."

"Then do you wish for me to read your mind?"

Dean shook his head and laughed "No Cas don't read my mind, guess"

Castiel tilted his head "Why do you want me to-"

"You Cas, I want to do you"

"...'do me'...?"

"Yes. I want to do you again..." Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"And again..." then he kissed his neck slowly lowering them down to the seat again.

"And then..." moving to his lips, he whispered "all night long-"

His ringtone filled the air again and Dean resisted the urge to throw it out the window mostly because he didn't want to break the glass. He grabbed it instead and pressed the answer button with all the anger he could muster.

"Yeah?!"

'Uh...hello to you too Dean'

"Sam...Uh I'm kinda busy at the moment so could you call back later?"

'Oh sure...except we're in the middle of a case and there's been another death with the same MO, but you know, if you're too busy for that then'

"Awesome thanks"

'Dean I'm serious, meet me back at the motel in an hour so we can canvas, got it?'

"Yeah yeah..." god he's Bossy

Castiel tilted his head as Dean sighed annoyed; kissing him once on the lips "You're working a case?"

"Yeah and Mr. sasquatch needs me back in an hour, which is exactly how long it's going to take me to drive there"

He opened the door and got out relishing the cool night air that hit his exposed skin and dragged on his pants and t-shirt, leaving the button up shirt and jacket for later, before getting in the driver's seat. Castiel flitted into the front passenger seat fully dressed sans the tie which he was currently in the middle of tying, hair still ruffled and sexy.

Dean licked his lips before cursing at the horrible timing, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the field and back unto the main road.

The Impala pulled up to the dark motel that the brothers shared and Dean got out walking towards the door as Castiel followed behind him. The blonde was about to turn the door knob when he turned to glance at Castiel who was looking casually at a potted plant next to the door. He glanced up from the plant, eyes curious and expectant and Dean hesitated "Uh...so, are you gonna stick around for the case or...?"

Castiel's expression remained relaxed and neutral "I should go back before they notice I'm gone"

Dean didn't respond more than looking away at the plant that was previously being studied by the angel.

"Unless...you want me to stay?"

Dean chuckled "I'd love it if you stayed" he took one of Castiel's hands "What was it you said? You'd rather be here right?"

Dean gently pulled him in and Castiel smiled softly tilting his head down and glancing at Dean through his eyelashes as the hunter leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Thoughts of a case and any visage of a meeting and even of hunting a mysterious creature that was turning people inside out, quickly flew out of his head as their tongues danced with their now familiar partners. Dean felt his back touch the smooth door and he reached a hand back and turned the faux gold handle allowing them to stumble backwards into the semi dark room still attached at the lips. Dean fought with the trench-coat and Castiel's tie for the second time that night.

The back of Dean's calves met the side of the bed and he sat down on reflex, parting slightly from those addictive lips only for a little bit before Castiel recaptured them as he put his legs on either side of Dean's and took his place on his lap. The hunter's fingers wove themselves into the black hair again pulling on it slightly and causing Castiel to tilt his head back as Dean's lips fell to work on his neck and collar. "Dean~"

"Woah!"

Both pairs of eyes flickered to the direction of the kitchen where they were met with a startled Sam, green eyes slightly annoyed but mostly embarrassed and blue eyes uncertain of what reaction they should have to being discovered, settling on slight concern. Sam stood there with a bottle of beer, precipitation cooling on its surface, greenish grey eyes filled with amusement and slight surprise flitting between his brother and the angel in his lap with his coat halfway off.

"Well when you said busy, you really meant busy"

Dean leveled a glare Sam's way as Castiel tentatively removed himself from his very comfortable position. Dean stood up awkwardly also following Castiel's movements with his eyes as he tried to tuck in his shirt and straighten his tie and only managed to get one side barely tucked in. He cleared his throat glancing between them and then at the ground as he fidgeted with the end of his ruffled shirt. "Uh...they've noticed that I'm gone so I should really head back now..."

"Yeah...sure" Dean responded hoarsely as Castiel nodded to Sam who lifted a hand in farewell. "It was...nice to see you Cas"

Castiel hesitated for a moment before walking towards Dean. With a shy glance he leaned in giving Dean a sweet, chaste kiss and disappeared in a flutter of wings and feathers as Dean opened his eyes face plastered with a love-struck expression. Sam chuckled and shook his head taking a sip of his beer "I'm guessing you've got that whole 'in love' thing figured out now"

Dean was still dazed, a crooked smile plastered on his lips as he whispers "Yeah..."

"Well anyway Casanova, we have a crime scene to check out"

"Oh right yeah, let's go"

Dean moved towards the door and Sam raised an eyebrow grabbing him by the shoulder so that he'd stop "Hey, first off...you need to put on the suit. Second. Aren't you gonna take care of 'that' first?"

Sam gestured with his eyes and Dean glanced down at his crotch, face changing hue to a deep cherry red. Sam laughed full chortle as Dean dashed to the bathroom yelling at his brother to shut his pie hole.

Sam wiped invisible tears from his eyes trying to calm down "I may not be psychic anymore, but I know I won't be wrong if I predict a plethora of 'blue balls' in your future"

Dean trips over his pants and shirt as he stumbles into the shower before yelling "I swear Sammy if you don't shut up I will shoot your ass!"

Sam laughed even harder.

Naomi was getting very impatient, the angels around her scurrying about to get things done even without their commander around, she tried her best to give out orders but she was still concerned, pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back 'Where is he at a time like this?!'

She was about to shout for Hannah in a futile attempt to find out where the Angel of Thursday had run off to, when she spotted said angel walking aimlessly in the opposite hall. She instantly trotted towards him "Castiel!"

Castiel looked towards her with a lopsided, content smile "Oh hello Naomi, how are you?"

"How am I? Castiel...we are in the middle of a war, where were you?!"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion at her anger for a moment before his eyes sparked "Oh...well I had something to take care of on earth, not a big problem"

She looks him up and down, regarding his un-tucked shirt, loose tie and messy hair and the stupidly content smile.

"Why do you look...like this?"

Castiel regarded himself briefly before he laughed quietly "It's nothing to worry about, really"

He passed her in the same dazed way he had come in and she stopped him once more "Castiel. You should go take a bath...in holy water"

Castiel's eyebrows knitted together "Do I smell that badly?"

"Yes. You smell like him and that wretched car"

Castiel's smile to her utter surprise grew even wider as he quietly walked away in a stupor radiating joy.

She watched him leave, an annoyed expression on her face "I swear one day I'll brainwash you back to your senses, Castiel"

Hannah had walked in at that moment and stood beside her superior, shaking her head in resignation "...I think Dean Winchester has beaten you to that, ma'am"


End file.
